Living With a Pervert
by anicypov
Summary: Sango attends U.C. Berkeley, along with Miroku Inuyasha Kagome Shippou and all the other characters. Will love arise? Is Shippou Gay? Will Miroku get Laid? Only time will tell.....


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha, and if I did I would be super rich right now. **Sigh**

"Miroku! Get you hand off me now!

It was a typical day in the life of tajiya Sango, a U.C. Berkeley student. Its was always the same thing every day, Miroku touching her ass, she slapping him, etc. we all know the routine by now don't we? Well, our miroku just couldn't seem to stop touching Sangos ass. Ever since they were in middle school for crying out loud, he touched her. It was a wonder Sango hadn't gotten a restraint order on him, just proving she liked the stupid lecher. Truth be told, she loved him. But its not in my position to say anything, as I'm not in the story.

"Sorry Sango my love, but your ass could be the 8th wonder of the world!" There's your typical Miroku. Perverted, handsome, strong, popular, and not to mention quarterback for the cal bears. Life was good for Houshi Miroku, and even then he seemed to get slapped every time by Sango. He just didn't respect women! If it wasn't for Sango, hed be on his trig teacher at this moment, doing something on top of a large wooden object with many books and papers. And the occasional apple. But lets not get into details.

" Miroku do you want me to kick your ass or what because I will gladly do it and I wont suppress!" By now, Sango had veins popping all over her head, about 3.

" Mioku, stop bothering Sango, she doesn't need you or your hands, so lay off." Iuyasha was walking toward them, his hand wrapped around the waist of one Kagome Higarushi, who was leaning on his shoulder.

" Shut up Iuyasha, no one asked you to be the knight in dog armor, and to answer your question Sango, I will gladly et you kick my ass… If I can hit you on the back a couple of time…" Miroku winked at his comment. Inuyasha fell over, anime style, and Sango, lets just say she was currently beating the crap out of Miroku.

"Baka! Hentai! You stupid lecher, never ever talk to me! Ever!" She punched him one more time, then left off stalking into the direction of her next class, which amazingly had the whole gang in it.

" Miroku you are sometimes such a lech man, I swear, it's a wonder Sango puts up with you and your leche way" Inuyasha said while looking at his friend sprawled on the ground.

"Miroku, come on, you can be better to Sango, I know you can, but you have to stop being so god damn lechourous!" both Inuyasha and Miroku looked in awe. Its was quite rare to see Kagome swear.

" Thanks for the advice. Ill use it next time, if there is a next time."

" Serves you right."

" Shut up dog boy."

" What did you call ME!"

" Inuyasha, Sit!"

" f-f-f-f-eeeeeee------------------h" Inuyasha. Hole. Big. And a feh. We know what happened.

" Think about it Miroku, anyway, ill see you later. Come on puppy, lets go to class. Don't be late Miroku, you know how miss Kagura is, especially if sesshomaru is not here." She winked and left, dragging inuyasha with her to their next class.

'maybe I should try a different approach to Sango.'

'Come on Miroku, don't say that! You cant leave your ways for one girl, even if she is the woman for you, your soul mate.'

'but I love her, doesn't that count for something. Anything?

'think about it Miroku, heres what you get. If you go with Sango, youll probably marry her and have a happily ever after. But if you don't, then theres the Nfl, gewtting laid, parties, booze, getting laid, riches, getting laid, being famous, and did I say getting laid?'

'I guess you right, but I wont quit. Not just yet anyway, I still don't know what to think, one girl or lots of girl, quality versus quantity, I don't know. Anyway, I better get to class. Thanks for helping me out other part of brain that had a mind of its own.'

'no problem kid, and did you check out the way Sango d-cup Breasts were bouncing up and down? Damn, that girl got bounce!'

'……'

'ok I'll shut up now.'

'thank you.'

The rest of the day seemed weird. Sango wouldn't talk to him, and he would try to start a conversation with her for likte the thousandth time that day. He offered her a ride in his H2, but she refused, saying shed rather ride with Inuyasha on a bad day then him on a good day, which was a lot of difference. God, what had he don't wrong this day! It seemed everything he did or said to Sango was always bad, like he was a bad apple, like he could never be with her. But he knew it wasn't true. He loved Sango, loved how she was independent, smart, funny, shy, and well, her being totally hot was just an added bonus.

'I don't know how ill do it, but Sango will be mine, and when she is, I will make her the happiest woman on earth.'

'Stupid miroku, if he thinks he can play me like that, he's wrong. Ill make him pay for what he did to me today, and he shall pay dearly for it, ill make sure of it.'

'But you love him now don't you? You would never do anything to hurt him.'

'Yeah, I guess your right, damn him and his son of a gun self.'

'Come on Sango dear, give him a chance, he might change, he might even become the boy from your dreams. I say he is, so why not take up the chance? You can even call Kagome and ask her about it, I know shell tell you i'm on the right and you, well, wrong. Ask another person about this, and i'm sure they'll agree with me.'

'Fine, but if things go my way, I get to do something extra-horrible to him.'

'Deal.'

As Sango walked to her house, she couldn't help but think……….

'If only he changes, if only…'


End file.
